Alone
by Tesserackt
Summary: Draco's home for the summer and wishing he was anywhere else. Songfic based on Home by Three Days Grace


**A/N: **The characters aren't mine. Meh. I'm not sure how good this is or if I even like it or not. I'm deciding to not read over it. XP Meh.

_I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place_

Draco stepped into the manor, letting the house elves carry off his luggage. He was home for the summer and already wishing he was back at Hogwarts. His footsteps echoed through the enormous hall as he walked across the marble floors. The house was quiet. The house was always quiet. His mother was at one social event or another and his father was probably with Voldemort at that very moment, discussing some new evil plan to carry out. Draco was used to the silence; by now, he knew to enjoy the solitude. He headed up the winding flight of stairs and moved quickly toward his room. He knew that once he got there, all he would do was sit in his chair and remind himself that he would be free from this prison once he had graduated from Hogwarts. As he sank into his chair, he closed his eyes and sighed. And dreamed of being anywhere else. __

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home  


He always tried to please his father. He would spy for him at Hogwarts and win the quidditch matches when he could, but Lucius never seemed to care about those. All he saw was that his son wasn't living up to his standards. Draco clenched his teeth. No one could live up to Lucius's standards. _I'd probably be better off if I didn't have to deal with him at all, _Draco thought. The manor always seemed empty, even when his parents were there. No one ever spoke. They barely even saw each other, other than for dinner. Even then, no one spoke. Draco smiled bitterly. It was like he was alone, even though his parents were only one or two floors away from him. But he was used to that. He'd been alone his entire life.

_  
By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case  
_

Draco heard the banging at his door through his drug-induced state, but he didn't get up to answer it. He sat in his chair with his eyes closed, relaxed and ready for Lucius to come bursting into his room, ready to kill. Then his father was in front of him, yelling. Draco couldn't understand what his father was screaming at him and he didn't care. All he wanted was to be alone again. He just wanted it to be quiet. He felt the hand connect with his face and he opened his eyes, looking up at his father with such utter hatred that Lucius stumbled backward, shocked for a moment. Soon after, Draco's gaze had returned to its usual blankness, as it always was when he was at the manor. Lucius swept out of the room and Draco watched him go, thinking,_ Just ten more days until I'm back at Hogwarts. Ten more days…_

_  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
_

Draco woke up and hurriedly got dressed. He was going back to his true home today. He couldn't get his luggage downstairs fast enough. The Malfoy heir didn't even bother to eat anything as he rushed out of the empty manor. The house elves rushed his luggage into the waiting carriage and soon Draco was letting out a sigh of relief as he watched the manor retreating behind him. He was free from the hell that he was forced to live through every summer. He looked away from the manor and stared ahead. Soon his father would be hundreds of miles away and he… He would be alone again.

_  
I'm better off alone_


End file.
